Mao
Mao-chan is the main baby devil who is considered as Honoka Sawada's child as he calls her his mama. Appearance When Mao-chan was younger, he wore a blue pajama and a yellow apron. When he gets a bit older he wears blue pants, a red and white boating shirt, and various hats of his choice. His casual costume is an elephant costume. Mao-chan has very smooth pink hair and also has a devil tail and devil wings. He also wears a kawaii little dragon costume which lets him breathe fire. Personality Mao is a shy child who cries a lot. Mao-chan loves Honoka Sawada very much, seeing her as his mother and always trying to impress her. Mao shows a great love for hotcakes, but dislikes cucumber for a long time until he grows used to it. Mao-chan was shy around new people, disliking Shin and crying whenever he was near him, but soon grew to love him as a father when he saw him cheering up Honoka. Mao-chan is shy, gentle, protective, happy, brave, cute, pancake-lover. Relationships Family Honoka Sawada Mao-chan considers Honoka as his mama and always tries to impress her and loves her very much. Shin Sugisaki Mao-chan also considers Shin as his Papa and spends a lot of time with him when Honoka's away. Romance Mao-chan may not have his eyes on anyone but another chibi devi called Chiyo-chan thinks of Mao-chan as her sweetheart. Chiyo-chan is quite shy, but she is very strongwilled and temporarily fought with Honoka over Mao-chan. Ryuu-chan is her younger brother. Chiyo-chan's costume is a kawaii tanuki and Ryuu-chan's costume is a kawaii fox. They combine their powers to transform things, such as a ball and leaf into a heart balloon, and Enchou-sensei, who was holding a leaf, into an apple tree.. Ryuu-chan also looks up to Karin-chan. Friends Rai Rai-chan is Mao's friend at the Chibi Devi Day Care. Rai-chan is the most reliable baby devil, helping everyone out and acting as Mao-chan's older brother sometimes. Despite these mature traits, he can be childish at times, since he has developed a love for pranks. Rai-chan normally wears a sheriff kind of outfit. His casual costume is a kawaii mouse costume or a kawaii frog costume. Rai-chan's real costume consists of a pink afro with a unicorn horn and yellow and black zig-zagged underwear, which gives him the power of electricity. Karin Karin-chan is also Mao-chan's best friend at the Chibi Devi Day Care. She has a strange love for aubergines and is quite headstrong, being stubborn and rude at times. If you look past her outside, you will find a very loyal baby devil friend. She is normally seen wearing a kawaii neko costume or a cute little dress with a floral pattern. Karin-chan's magic costume is a kawaii blue penguin which gives her the power of ice. Chiyo-chan's younger brother, Ryuu-chan, looks up to Karin-chan. Ito-Sensei Ito is the teacher of the Chibi Devi Day Care. Ito-sensei works with Enchou-sensei at the Chibi Devi Day Care. Enchou-Sensei Enchou is the principal of the Chibi Devi Day Care and cares very much for the baby devils. Enchou-sensei is very childish but he loves the baby devils with all his heart. He and Ito-sensei commonly hold events for the baby devils to learn more about the real world. Category:Characters